


Ya no busques el amor, está allà

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Daiki sabía lo que quería, siempre lo había sabido, y siempre se había comportado de consecuencia.Durante los meses pasados, de todas formas, aunque esforzándose, seguía faltándole tiempo de hacer lo que quería realmente, y esa situación estaba durando demasiado tiempo, y de vez en cuando a lo largo del día se encontraba con la increíble gana de gritar por la frustración.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Ya no busques el amor, está allà

**Ya no buques el amor, está allá**

Daiki sabía lo que quería, siempre lo había sabido, y siempre se había comportado de consecuencia.

Durante los meses pasados, de todas formas, aunque esforzándose, seguía faltándole tiempo de hacer lo que quería realmente, y esa situación estaba durando demasiado tiempo, y de vez en cuando a lo largo del día se encontraba con la increíble gana de gritar por la frustración.

Cuando Ryosuke y él habían decidido de ir a vivir juntos había sido feliz, como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Lentamente se habían construido su rutina, lentamente se habían adaptado el uno a los ritmos y a las costumbres del otro, hasta que no habían encontrado sus compromisos y se habían encontrado en una situación que por muchas semanas Daiki había definido idílica.

Luego los compromisos habían aumentado, robando espacio a su tiempo juntos, y esto era su mayor problema.

Volvían de noche cansados, agotados, y Daiki no podía sentir más esa sensación de familiaridad y calor que normalmente le daban esa casa y la presencia de Yamada.

Estaba como si tuviera siempre frio, y se había hartado de esa sensación.

Ese día, su humor no estaba muy bueno.

Se había despertado temprano por una entrevista con los BEST, dejando a Ryo en casa que dormía, sin tener ni la posibilidad de saludarle.

Después de un almuerzo rápido había alcanzado a Yuto y Yuya en los estudios de la NHK por el rodaje mensual del Shounen Club, y sólo había tenido unos minutos para llamar a su novio, diciéndole que iba a volver a casa por la cena, y luego saludándolo rápidamente, sin tener ni tiempo de preguntarle que estuviera haciendo y como quisiera pasar el día.

Había llegado a su límite, lo sentía.

Pronto iba a tener un colapso nervioso, iba a romper ese velo que dividía su vida privada de la laboral, e iba a mandar todo al infierno.

Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

No habría sido profesional, tuvo que admitir, mostrarse de esa manera frente a las cámaras.

Trató de poner su mejor sonrisa justo a tiempo para llegar en el escenario, y siguió la corriente.

Tuvo la mente ocupada durante las horas siguientes, tratando intensamente de distraerse y de no pensar en su novio a casa, y al hecho que estaba el único lugar en el mundo donde le habría gustado estar en ese momento.

Pero sonrió, y aguantó

No podía hacer nada más.

~

“¡Estoy en casa!” gritó, entrando de la puerta y cerrándola pronto, casi tuviera miedo de ser absorbido otra vez en el mundo exterior.

Tendió el oído en espera de una respuesta que no llegó, pero no se dio mucha cuenta.

Pensó que Ryosuke estuviera en la ducha o algo así, y que simplemente no lo hubiera oído.

Colgó el abrigo en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos y poniéndose los zapatillos, dirigiéndose al salón mientras con una mano deshacía los botones de la camisa, ansiado de quitarse era ropa y llevar la de casa.

“¿Ryo?” lo llamó otra vez. “Ryo, dónde has...” cuando llegó al centro del salón, se inmovilizó, saliéndose los ojos.

“Bienvenido.” le dijo su novio, yendo a su encuentro con una sonrisa. “¿Cómo fue tu día?” preguntó luego, con una sonrisa tan fingida que a Daiki le pareció una de esas amas de casa que se ven en las películas de los años cincuenta.

Hizo una sonrisa tardada, todavía confuso.

“Bueno. Fue bueno, yo... Ryo, ¿Qué es esto?” preguntó, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad.

El cuarto estaba iluminado débilmente por unas candelas puestas en puntos estratégicos, mientras la luz principal estaba apagada.

Desde allí, Arioka podía ver la mesa preparada elegantemente, con una vajilla que ni siquiera sabía qué tenían.

Ryosuke, por su parte, estaba frente a él, llevando sólo un yukata, uno de los que le gustaba llevar puestos en casa. Estaba hermoso, tanto que Daiki no pudo quitar los ojos de él.

Se esforzó de recordar si hubiera olvidado una recurrencia importante, pero su aniversario había pasado y faltaban meses para el cumpleaños de Ryosuke, pues no pudo pensar en algo que se hubiera perdido.

El menor se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreírle.

“Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un poco de tiempo libre de pasar en casa. Y pensé que últimamente no estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, y que las semanas pasadas has estado muy estresado, pues...” indicó la mesa. “Pensé de hacer algo diferente, esperando de hacerte relajar. Un poco.” añadió, riendo bajo.

Daiki estaba todavía asombrado, y empezaba a sentirse un poco tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tenía ganas de abrazar a Yamada, de besarle y de no dejarle ir, de dejar que sus labios echaran raíces en los suyos.

No que hubiera dudado de su relación, pero esto era algo de lo que le recordaba cotidianamente porque estuvieran juntos, porque se hubiera enamorado de él y hubiera decidido de pasar con él todo el resto de su vida.

“Tienes razón.” le dijo, finalmente sonriéndole. “Es exactamente lo que necesitaba, fueron semanas infernales, y...” se interrumpió, al sacudir la cabeza como si no importara, y le cogió una muñeca, tirándolo hacia sí mismo y besándolo. “Te quiero, Ryo.” murmuró, finalmente teniendo éxito de sentir ese calor que le había echado de menos, finalmente olvidada la sensación de frio que esa casa, su casa, le había transmitido durante los días pasados.

Estaba como si toda la frustración acumulada hubiera desaparecido por ese simple gesto de Ryosuke, y él no podía que agradecerle a su novio para ser capaz de entender tan bien lo que le hacía falta.

“Vete a cambiar ahora. Yo voy a llevar la comida a la mesa.” le ordenó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Cuando Arioka volvió al cuarto fue atropellado pronto por el perfume de cualquiera fuera que Ryo había preparado.

Fue a sentarse a la mesa, mirando extasiado la comida.

“¿De verdad hiciste todo solo?” le preguntó, incrédulo.

Yamada, sentado a su lado, se encogió de hombros.

“Me estaba aburriendo un poco. Y es divertido de vez en cuando jugar a la ama de casa, ¿no?”

“Está bien para mí, si te diviertes.” se burló un poco de él Daiki, sonriéndole y acercándose a él, besándole los labios. “¡Itadakimasu!” exclamó luego, cogiendo pronto los palillos y lanzándose pronto al sushi.

“¿Cómo es?” preguntó Ryosuke, poniéndose también a comer. “Deberías estar hambriento. Normalmente soy yo que me lanzo a la comida de esa manera, y tú me haces notar que parezco un animal.” le dijo, fingiéndose un poco enojado.

Daiki rio, esperando de tragar antes de responder.

“Tienes razón. Pero tenía muchísima hambre, y el sushi es muy bueno y...” se encogió de hombros. “Y estoy feliz. Muy feliz, Ryo. No me sentí así hace muchísimo tiempo ya.”

Ryosuke asintió, improvisamente serio, como a decir que entendía.

“Lo sé. Por mí también fue bastante malo, no tuvimos tiempo de pasar juntos. Pero, ¿viste? Sólo nos hace falta una noche así, ¿no?”

Su novio le sonrió, suspirando.

“Es verdad. Me basta esto. Lo que importa es que estés conmigo.”

Siguieron comiendo sin hablar mucho. Daiki estaba encantado por la cena, por la cantidad de comida preparada por Yamada y por cuanto fuera bueno.

Cuando acabó se dejó recaer en la silla, cruzando los brazos en señal de rendida.

“Basta. No puedo más. Si comiera algo más creo que podría muy bien explotar” dijo a su novio, quien rio.

“Perdóname. Creo que hice demasiado.” se justificó, apoyando los palillos en la mesa y poniéndose en pie, haciendo como para quitar la mesa, antes que Daiki le cogiera una muñeca.

“Espera.” murmuró. “Podemos ordenar más tarde, ¿no?” le preguntó, tirándole cerca.

Yamada sonrió, alusivo, y asintió, yendo hacia él y sentándose en su regazo, llevándole los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras los del mayor iban a su cintura.

Daiki se acercó para besarlo, dejando subir las manos hasta el cinturón del yukata y deshaciendo lentamente el nudo.

“Gracias por la cena.” le murmuró al oído, mientras la boca de su novio iba a su cuello. “Y de ser un novio maravilloso.” añadió, volviendo a besarlo y abriendo el yukata, llevando las manos a la piel desnuda.

Yamada dejó de besarlo, concentrándose en ese toque. Bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras Daiki dejaba deslizar el yukata de sus hombros hasta quitárselo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Luego cogió bajo sus piernas, esforzándose de levantarlo por los metros que le sirvieron a dejarlo caer con la espalda contra el sofá.

Ryosuke rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Eres más fuerte que recordara.” se burló de él.

Daiki le sonrió.

“Es toda una cuestión de voluntad.” le dijo, antes de llevar la boca a su piel, empezando a trazar líneas imaginarias de su garganta hacia abajo.

Ryosuke dejó de sonreír, y llevó la mano detrás de la nuca de su novio, acariciándolo despacio, acompañando sus movimientos mientras la boca se movía en él, usando los dientes donde sabía qué estaba más sensible, al mismo tiempo liberándose de su ropa.

Cuando pasó la lengua en su sexo, Ryosuke se mordió un labio por aguantar un gemido, y Daiki sonrió frente a su torpe tentativa de resistir.

Lo envolvió enteramente en la boca, succionando despacio, levantando una mano para llevarla contra su boca, haciéndole abrir los labios y pasar la lengua entre sus dedos, humedeciéndolos, metiendo tanto empeño que el mayor sospechó que su gesto mezclara el trabajo con el placer. Lo excitaba, por lo demás, verlo mover la lengua y los labios de manera tan ágil, tanto que ambos gimieron de decepción cuando robó la mano de sus curas.

No duró mucho tiempo: la llevó bajo su pierna, llegando hasta sus nalgas y luego a su abertura.

Empezó a prepararlo con cuidado, deteniéndose más que necesario, finalmente oyendo esos gemidos que estaba esperando, que lo hacían sentir bien, que le hacían sentir que era él que lo estaba haciendo gemir, que era él que le estaba dando ese placer, y no había nada mejor en que pudiera pensar en ese momento.

Después de unos minutos se levantó de vuelta, pero Yamada tenía otros planes.

“Espera.” le dijo, la voz ronca por la excitación, mientras se levantaba y se ponía en pie frente a él, haciéndolo sentar en el diván y sentándose encima a él, las rodillas a lado de sus piernas. “Así.” murmuró, moviendo las caderas para sentir la erección del mayor contra de sí.

Daiki se lamió los labios, improvisamente secos, asintiendo y luego apresurándose a penetrarlo, sintiendo de no poder resistir.

Fue como si le hubieran cortado el aliento.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hubieran hecho, era una sensación que cada vez lo abrumaba, como si en realidad no estuviera acostumbrado.

En ese momento ni siquiera se recordó que significara tener frio, en esa casa no, con el cuerpo de Ryosuke encima y alrededor del suyo mientras empezaba a moverse despacio, apoyándose en las rodillas para levantarse y bajarse rápido, de manera casi brutal, apretándole las manos en sus hombros para hacerle señal de darle su contribución.

Daiki, por su parte, fue más que feliz de conformarse.

Puso bien los pies al suelo, llevando las manos en las piernas de Yamada y empujando dentro de él, yendo al encuentro de su cuerpo, esforzándose de guardar los ojos abiertos en su cara retorcida por el placer, de no perderse ni una de sus expresiones.

Era esto que quería.

Sentirlo tan cerca, sentirlo suyo y sentirlo como algo normal, en que podía detenerse cada momento, independientemente de ese velo que separaba las dos partes de sí que encontraba inconciliables.

No quería una parte de su vida donde no había a Ryosuke, y había sido ese su error, porque teniéndolo así ahora, sintiéndolo de esa manera, se daba cuenta que no podía prescindir de él, y que no quería hacerlo.

Fuerte de un amor de que estaba como si hubiera recordado en ese momento la intensidad, se movió aún más rápido y aún más hondo dentro de ese cuerpo ansioso de atenciones, llevando una mano alrededor de su sexo y masturbándolo rápido, cediendo a la excitación y cerrando los ojos, concentrándose sólo en la voz de Ryo que llamaba su nombre, que lo gritaba, que le animaba a darle más.

Abrió los ojos sólo cuando lo sintió llegar a su límite y correrse en su mano y entre sus cuerpos, echando la cabeza atrás y echando un grito, luego desmayándose contra el cuerpo del mayor.

Daiki ralentizó por unos segundos el ritmo de sus empujones, teniéndole las caderas de manera de poder de todas formas seguir moviéndose.

“Te quiero, Ryo.” murmuró en su oído, antes de recuperar el ritmo, hundiendo dentro de él más y más fuerte, hasta que reconoció esa muy familiar sensación que le decía que había llegado a su límite de suportación, y llegó al orgasmo, sofocando un gemido más alto en el cuello del menor, arañándole las piernas con las uñas.

Siguió moviéndose unos momentos por inercia, antes de abandonarse definitivamente contra la cabecera del sofá, dejando que Ryosuke se apoyara contra de él.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Yamada rio, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose a su lado, suspirando de satisfacción.

“Nos faltaba, ¿verdad?” preguntó, al sonreírle.

Daiki rio también, asintiendo.

“Sí.” confirmó. “Nos faltaba mucho.”

Se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Yamada, girándose un poco para darle un beso en el muslo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

“¿Hacemos algo? ¿Quieres ver una película?” le pidió el menor, extendiéndose hacia el otro lado del sofá y recuperando el control remoto y una manta, poniéndola encima de su novio antes de encender la televisión.

Daiki pudo sólo maullar en respuesta, abriendo apenas los ojos para contralar que había en la pantalla, antes de volver a cerrarlos, improvisamente cansado.

No le tomó mucho para dormirse con el aliento de Ryosuke de fondo y su mano que le acariciaba despacio el pelo.

“Yo te quiero también, Daiki.” le pareció de oírle decir, y sonrió, incapaz de hacer más que eso.

No tenía frio, ya no.

Se durmió en el abrazo de su novio, y en ese calor particular que nada en el mundo le sabía dar.


End file.
